1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling pipe part for interconnecting corrugated pipe parts, comprising at least one coupling element located at distance from the end and directed toward the inside of the coupling pipe part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupling pipe parts for interconnecting perforated corrugated pipe parts serving as drain pipes have been used in the art. In a certain type of this known coupling pipe part, the coupling element consists of cams directed toward the inside of the coupling pipe part formed by deforming the wall of the coupling pipe part. In order to couple a corrugated pipe part to such a coupling pipe part, a corrugated pipe part is pressed into the coupling pipe part until at least one transverse corrugation of the corrugated pipe has passed the aforesaid cams.
Coupling pipe parts of such type have the drawback that the cams as provided easily bend in axial direction, as a result of which said corrugated pipe part may be pulled out of the coupling pipe part when great tensile forces are exerted upon a corrugated pipe part connected to such a coupling pipe part.
Another drawback consists in that the manufacture of such a coupling pipe part comprises two steps, i.e. first the shaping of the coupling pipe part and secondly, in a separate step, the shaping of the cams which serve as a coupling element.
In order to overcome said drawbacks, a coupling pipe part has also been proposed in the art having the form of a socket internally provided with deformation cams which compress an entire corrugated pipe and render it somewhat oval, as a result of which an inwardly directed coupling element likewise provided within the coupling pipe part can engage a groove provided between two corrugations of a corrugated pipe and so establishes the connection.
The great drawback of the latter coupling pipe part consists in that the two parts are disconnected when bending forces and tensile forces are exerted upon a corrugated pipe part.